


Little Gee

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ageplay, CONTAINS AGEPLAY, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poorly written porn I wrote a long time ago that I decided to upload here.-
things escalate quickly.





	Little Gee

Frank entered the house, hearing the pitter patter of Gerard's feet coming down the stairs, "Daddy!" He greeted him with an embrace, "I missed you vewwy much" the little said, Frank then noticing he was only in his panties.  
"Gee, baby" he said pausing "Tell me one thing" he said as he lifted Gerard up, the latter wrapping his legs around his daddy's waist, "have you been good for Daddy?" Frank asked, Gerard blushed stuffing his thumb in his mouth, "nuh uh" he said whilst blushing, “use your words princess" said the dominant of the two, "I'm sowwy daddy, I-I was all achy and couldn't wait" Gee said as he looked down. Frank put his little back on the floor, "you disobeyed me slut, you know you aren't supposed to touch yourself without my permission" he then added "wait for me in the bedroom, undressed”. Gerard ran all the way upstairs, he could hear Frank unbuckling his pants, he knew he was gonna get punished tonight.  
As frank entered the room he found Gerard on all fours, sticking out his ass in the air. He took a few seconds to admire the submissive boy's rear, to then roughly spank it, Gerard whimpered at the action backing his ass as if he was willing to take more. Frank raised his hand again spanking Gerard for the second time. He then held his Little's waist positioning himself behind him, "as you've been a pretty good boy tonight, besides your little 'mishaps' “"I think I will , reward you" Gerard moaned after hearing his daddy, "please d-daddy, fuck me” Frank then slipped the tip of his cock inside of Gerard, "if you ask so nicely" he said before he started pounding inside the little, searching for his prostate. "F-fuck Daddy, feels so good" Gerard said backing up on Franks dick; Frank started to trail kisses on Gerard's neck, as he went faster and faster, building up a pace, "Daddy I'm gon-" Gerard was interrupted by Frank, "You don't get to cum until I do, slut" , Gerard's cock was leaking yet he agreed with a "y-yes master". Frank kept going faster and faster, until he finally felt the bubbling sensation pooling in his stomach, "Fuck baby boy I'm close" he pulled out, Gerard whimpered at the loss; Frank started to pump himself going faster and faster, until he finally came moaning his princess’ name. By then Gerard was looking at him with his throbbing erection stuck to his belly, "my doll needs some help?" Frank asked , "yes please daddy" Frank grabbed Gerard's length , letting the latter fuck his hand until he let out a "Can I cum, please master?" , Frank just nodded , kissing Gerard's neck.  
-  
Frank entered the room with a pack of baby wipes; he sat down next to his baby who had already fallen asleep and started to clean the mess.  
Gerard shuffled in his sleep as he felt the cold wipe sliding in his inner thighs and on his stomach


End file.
